User talk:Fisiodragon
Welcome Yo, Fisiodragon! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- KellynKaz (Talk) 12:41, January 5, 2012 Hi, I'm Frame720 To answer your question, my most powerful bakugan are the nonet bakugan including fury, but my favorite bakugan is Razenoid Warning #1 Hello, I have to ask you to stop what you are doing. You are making ridiculous blogs on things that are much better suited with the RTW wikia and you are creating pages that do not belong here. This is a warning - don't do that stuff.Zachattack31 (talk) 18:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 2630 Warning #2 Warning #3 Warning #4, #5 and #6 zodiark21Zodiark21 (talk) 11:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hi You have received three warnings. I'm afraid I'm going to have to block you. Please go over the Bakugan Wikia Policies while you are blocked. Policies Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 12:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up and Warning Hey there, Look, as much as I like your drawings (which are very expertly done by the way) - this is not a fan Wikia - this is an official one. Stuff like your own personal art or fan-fiction stories are not allowed. Plus, you are putting in pictures that are not of the best quality. So, I am going to have to delete the Bakugan drawings page but you should put stuff like that on either the Random Talk Wikia or on a Fan-Fiction wikia. This is a warning but a light one.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Situation Hey there, If there was a way that I could allow it, then I would have no problem. They are really well done and almost look like concept sketches of the real thing. Putting things like that on your own userpage is okay - it signifies who you are and what you want to show. But for a page on the main wikia, it's not allowed. I know because several other people have tried putting their own stuff on pages plus fan-fiction stories and they were told no. I even asked if we could allow things like fan-fiction and the admins at the time said no - this was more of an official Wikia. So, once again, as much as I like your pictures - it's not allowed and I am really sorry. Please understand I am not trying to be difficult - it's just the way it was set up. Now, unfortunately, I only blocked you for a week because I knew you did not understand the policies and I figured it was light but a crat doubled your block so I can't really go against it. I am really sorry but the only place you can put your pictures is on your own userpage. Okay?Zachattack31 (talk) 14:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Images. No LQ images on articles. Only time will tell. DGK 14:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Warning I saw your page. You have too many warnings and blocks. I suggest you look at Bakugan Wiki: Policies so you don't make this mistake again. Have a good day. The DragoLord has spoken (talk) 22:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Note For removing Admin issued warnings, you will soon be scheduled to be blocked for one month. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 08:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you will need to read the Bakugan Wiki:Policies so you will know what to do and what not to do on this wiki so you don't get blocked or get a warning again. The Legacy, born from a dream. 12:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm Farbas. Your Mechtogan and Mechtogan Tian pictures are very well done (example: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:P1122233.JPG ) If you agree, could you imagine a Mechtogan Destroyer who combine Zenthon Titan, Razen Titan and any other Mechtogan? If you're blocked, you can answer on http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Farbas . Farbas (talk) 13:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Last Warning This is your FINAL warning about commenting on old blogs. Kellyn|Talky 09:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Bakugan: Electricity and Ice is a fan fiction. It's not real. Also, the anime for the Battle Brawlers series is over. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 02:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiosity May I ask you why you are adding almost every single images and videos that are uploaded recently to your profile? - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 21:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Excuse Me But I am going to break this down so you can understand this. Ok, ja, a vjerojatno i mnogi drugi, da je to vrlo uvredljivim da ste tvrdeći da su neke od slika koje su drugi prenijeti kao svoj s tom malom dijelu na vašem korisničkom stranici pod nazivom "Ovdje su moje slike". Htio bih zatražiti da biste dobili osloboditi od bilo koje slike koje nisu tvoje na vaše suradničke stranice ili napraviti novu sekciju. To je tvoj jedini upozorenje o tom pitanju. Nadalje, želim da se zaustavite dodavanjem 95% svih novih slika koje dolaze na ovoj wiki. To se pretvara u spam, i neću staviti gore s njim bilo koji više. Hvala vam na suradnji, ili barem se nadam da imate osjećaj da obratite pažnju moje upozorenje. 通し番号 TAP-X01 15:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, since you apparently can't even understand your native language and keep doing what I tell you not to do out of sheer respect for other users, I am blocking you. End of story. 通し番号 TAP-X01 18:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC)